sila_inoplanetyaninafandomcom_ko-20200214-history
Fukofuko
O RPG de JoJo foi criado por Pãorno Pãovanna em 2018. Regras e Funções Geral #Você só pode controlar 3 personagens importantes no máximo. Não importa se forem vilões ou heróis. Personagens da história com destinos previstos não contam, como um vilão que será morto para o surgimento de outro. #As ações são por turnos, indo de mais novo para mais velho. #Os personagens interpretados pelos jogadores devem possuir Nome, Idade, Ocupação e opcionalmente, Equipamentos e Poderes (Hamon, Vampirismo, Stand e/ou Spin). #*Alguns dos poderes não podem ser usados em conjunto. #**Um vampiro poderá possuir Hamon, mas não pode fazer uso dele, já que isso iria matá-lo. #**Hamon e Stand, quando são tidos em conjunto, significam que o usuário deverá ter uma Stand derivada do Hermit Purple. #As aventuras em que os jogadores embarcam serão ditadas e controladas pelo atual mestre. Ele terá controle completo dos opcionais antagonistas e das sucessões dos eventos que ocorrerão na aventura. #Artefatos devem ser obtidos durante aventuras com a permissão do atual mestre e fazendo sentido baseado na situação e localização atual do jogador. Os jogadores não podem simplesmente arranjarem algo, como uma Flecha Especial ou uma Máscara de Pedra, do nada, por exemplo. Hamon # Vampirismo #Um personagem só poderá se tornar um vampiro através de uma transfusão do sangue de um vampiro ou através da Máscara de Pedra. #Vampiros dependem da absorção do sangue de seres vivos para sobreviverem. #Quando expostos ao Hamon ou aos raios do sol por grandes quantidades de tempo, os vampiros irão entrar em um estado crítico e eventualmente morrerão. #Vampiros possuem e ainda podem obter diversas mais habilidades que transcendem os limites humanos. #*Assim que são transformados, todos os vampiros adquirem forças e agilidades sobrenaturais, assim como a habilidade inatural de transformar humanos em zumbis ou em vampiros. #*Vampiros são capazes de desafixar partes de seus corpos e as controlar sem dificuldade. Com suas habilidades regenerativas, ainda são capazes de as recuperar ou, em situaçãos mais críticas, se fusionar com as partes ou corpos de outros organismos. #*As células de seus corpos vampíricos ainda são capazes de gerarem brotos que, quando sucedem em se fundirem à testa de um indivíduo, permitem o controle da mente e vontade da vítima. #* # Stands #Stands podem ser obtidas de várias formas. #*Através de uma Flecha Especial que transporta um vírus que permite a criação de Stands em indivíduos com força de vontade suficiente. Um usuário que não possua força de vontade o suficiente para despertar uma Stand, irá acabar por falecer. #**Obter um Stand desta forma, portanto, irá fazer com que os descendentes do usuário obtenham a própria Stand. Isso também possui um certo grau de possibilidade, e pode acabar por não acontecer. #*Raramente, um usuário pode já nascer com uma Stand, mas ela poderá apenas ser despertada pelo crescimento da força mental do usuário. #Todas Stands devem ter seus nomes baseados em uma carta de tarô ou algum álbum, música ou artista musical. #Stands, com algumas excessões, dependem de um usuário para existirem e irão se desfazer quando o usuário morrer. #Stands possuem 6 stats diferentes: Poder Destrutivo, Velocidade, Alcance, Durabilidade, Precisão e Potencial de Desenvolvimento. Esses stats são definidos por 5 classes diferentes: E, D, C, B e A, de pior até melhor. #*''(Poder Destrutivo)'' E: '''Incapaz de exercer força ou severamente fraco. '''D: '''Uma força muito fraca. '''C: Uma força semelhante à de um humano normal. B: '''Uma força acima da média. '''A: Uma força extremamente destrutiva. #*''(Velocidade)'' E: '''Incapaz de se movimentar ou severamente lento. '''D: '''Muito lento. '''C: '''Velocidade semelhante à de um humano normal. '''B: '''Veloz. '''A: '''Muito veloz. #*(Alcance)' '''E: '''Deve permanecer extremamente próximo do usuário para manter o seu poder máximo. '''D: '''Deve permanecer muito perto do usuário para manter o seu poder máximo. '''C: '''Deve permanecer em uma área de alguns metros do usuário para manter o seu poder máximo. '''B: '''Pode usar o seu poder máximo longe do seu usuário. '''A: '''Pode usar todo o seu poder quando estiver muito longe do usuário ou, simplesmente, não depende do stat. #*(Durabilidade)'' E: 'Pode ser facilmente derrotado sem esforço. '''D: 'É incapaz de resistir e aturar grandes quantidades de dano. 'C: '''Tem a mesma resistência de um humano normal. '''B: 'É capaz de resistir e aturar uma boa quantidade de dano. 'A: 'É capaz de resistir e aturar enormes quantidades de dano ou é quase indestrutível. #*(Precisão)' '''E: '''Tem grande dificuldade em acertar os seus ataques. '''D: '''Tem dificuldade em acertar os seus ataques. '''C: '''Possui a mesma pontaria do seu usuário. '''B: '''Consegue, quase sempre, acertar os seus ataques. '''A: '''Consegue acertar os seus ataques com facilidade. #*(Potencial de Desenvolvimento)'' E: 'Já alcançou o nível máximo de desenvolvimento. Todas as suas habilidades foram aprimoradas ao máximo possível e/ou adquiridas. '''D: '''Está quase no seu nível máximo de desenvolvimento. '''C: '''Um nível médio de desenvolvimento. Pelo menos uma ou mais habilidades foram adquiridas ou aprimoradas. '''B: '''O mínimo de desenvolvimento realizável. Alguma habilidade já foi adquirida ou aprimorada. '''A: '''Possui muito a desenvolver no seu repertório de habilidades. #*Adicionalmente, quando um stat pode crescer infinitamente ou não pode ser definido por uma das classes padrões, normalmente por estar além delas, deverá ser definido como ' - '. #*Pelo propósito de balancear os stats das Stands, elas deverão apresentar apenas, no máximo, um stat na classe '''A '(excluindo o '''Potencial de Desenvolvimento), dois stats na classe B''' e, pelo menos, um stat na classe '''E. #**Assim que a Stand de um indivíduo se manifestar pela primeira vez, seu stat de Potencial de Desenvolvimento será A'''. #Stands possuem tipos diferentes que definem o seu modo de lutar contra os seus oponentes. É essencial que um usuário de Stand saiba das vantagens e desvantagens, assim como o próprio tipo, de sua Stand. Stands também podem ter mais de um tipo graças aos seus funcionamentos individuais. Esses tipos são: #*(Curto Alcance)' O tipo de Stand que luta com proficiência através do combate de curto alcance. Normalmente, possui altos níveis de '''Poder Destrutivo' e Velocidade, mas baixos ou medianos níveis de Alcance. #*''(Longo Alcance)'' O tipo de Stand que luta com proficiência através do combate de longa distância. Normalmente, possui altos níveis de Alcance e Precisão, mas baixos ou medianos níveis de Poder Destrutivo. #*''(Automática)'' O tipo de Stand que é capaz de agir independente de um usuário, seguindo regras impostas pelo usuário ou pela própria natureza. Normalmente, ignora o stat de Alcance, podendo manter o seu poder até mesmo quando está longe do usuário. Algumas dessas Stands podem continuar a existir até depois da morte do seu usuário original. #*''(Alcance Irrelevante)'' São Stands com habilidades que não dependem do alcance. Normalmente, as Stands que se aplicam possuem habilidades temporais ou estão integradas ao usuário. #*''(Delimitada)'' Também conhecidas como Stands Integradas. São Stands que estão delimitadas a um objeto/pessoa, e como resultado, ligadas a esse objeto/pessoa. Este tipo de Stand é normalmente visível para, até mesmo, pessoas normais. #*''(Colônia)'' São Stands que consistem de várias unidades de uma única Stand, que conseguem agir individualmente, independente um do outro. O dano transferido ao usuário depende da quantidade de unidades atuais da Stand, e quanto maior a quantidade, menor será o dano. #*''(Evoluída)'' São Stands que evoluiram de alguma forma. O jeito mais comum de evoluir uma Stand é através da Flecha Requiem. #*''(Senciente)'' São Stands com consciências próprias, capazes de pensarem sem um usuário. #*''(Compartilhado)'' Um fenômeno raro em que mais de uma pessoa possui uma mesma Stand. Spin # Combate #Movimentos feitos por Stands, diferente dos de jogadores, irão tomar prioridade baseada no stat de Velocidade da Stand. Participantes / Personagens O Rei do Pão *Tsukiro Takaki - 「''Cherry Bomb」 *Isamu Hideka - 「Psycho Killer」 *Gonzalo Cabello - 「Take On Me」 'RETIRED' *??? - 「''Paradise City」 *??? - 「''Bring Me to Life''」 *??? - 「''Karma Chameleon''」 GodzillaVObama085 *Johny John Joro -「''All Star''」 *Zo - 「''Do You Believe in Magic''」 RETIRED JonieJoestarHeaven30 *Ge Éli "GL" Gelado - 「''Under Pressure''」 *Robotnik Kurosaki - 「''Can You Feel the Sunshine''」 RETIRED *Michael Linnon - 「''Guns n' Roses''」 RETIRED *Tríade **Fire Walker - 「''Beat It''」 RETIRED **Terrence Walker - 「''Billie Jeans''」 RETIRED **William Walker - 「''Thriller''」 '''RETIRED Jogos em Progresso